Too bad
by Virgy
Summary: Alors qu'il s'apprête à entrer à l'université de sorcellerie, c'est un Harry métamorphosé qui revient : dragueur, insolent et surtout sexy, qu'est il arrivé au timide Harry Potter cet été ?
1. Episode 1 : le nouveau Harry

**Avant tout** : Too bad est une fanfiction construite comme une série avec des épisodes, elle est plus centrée sur les relations amoureuses et amicales des personnages en particulier des adolescents. Au cours des épisodes ils leur arrivent des problèmes et les aventures d'adolescents de tous les jours... J'écrirais donc les épisodes au fil du temps et je prendrais en compte vos idées et vos reviews... Voilà le premier épisode ! J'espère que vous allez aimer lâchez des reviews !

Ces cheveux noirs jais étaient plus longs qu'avant et descendaient maintenant sur sa nuque. Harry avait bien changé depuis l'été, une nouvelle, un secret lui avait été révélé et depuis il n'était plus le même, il voyait tout différemment... L'adolescent avait aussi pris du muscle et des centimètres. Il se mit à sourire, au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et reboutonna sa chemise. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix féminine le retint :

- T'as oublié ça.

Une jeune fille brune, assise, nue, dans un drap blanc, lui tendait sa montre. Harry la récupéra et l'attacha :

- Merci.

- Harry... Tu m'appelleras ?

Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue puis l'embrassa avant de la regarder dans les yeux...

- Je me souviens même pas de ton nom, alors t'appeler !

- Quoi ?

- Je dois y aller.

- Harry ! HARRY !

L'adolescent ignora les cris et les pleurs de la jeune fille. Il devait passer à son hôtel récupérer ses affaires et dormir un peu avant de retrouver Ron, Hermione et Ginny. La rentrée à Poudlard était dans deux jours. Pendant les vacances, il avait découvert de nouvelles choses sur lui, sur son origine. Il avait réalisé qu'il en avait marre d'être le petit Harry Potter, le survivant, le gentil Griffondor... Marre. Et il avait profité des vacances pour vivre sa vie à fond, même s'il pouvait faire du mal aux autres...

Ginny avait écrit presque tous les jours à Harry pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle l'attendrait. Ginny ouvrit son armoire et cherchait en vain la tenue parfaire pour accueillir le garçon.

- Maman j'ai rien à me mettre ! hurla l'adolescente.

- Ginny on a fait les boutiques, il y a trois jours ! rappela Mme Weasley. Je sors, alors dit à ton frère de sortir un peu de sa chambre, on l'a pas vu de la journée.

Ginny soupira... Peu importe que Ron n'ai pas quitter sa chambre de la journée, elle allait enfin retrouver Harry et elle espérait que tout reviendrait comme avant... Elle l'aimait tellement.

- Fausse alerte ! C'est bon tu peux sortir. dit Ron en ouvrant son placard.

- Merci ! lâcha Luna énervée.

- Désolé mais j'ai cru que ma mère allait rentrée et...

- Me voir. termina l'adolescente. Ca serait si horrible que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble ?

- Euh... non... Non ! s'exclama Ron. C'est juste que si tout le monde savait, ils ne nous laisseraient pas tranquilles ! George et Fred nous harcèleraient de questions, ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard.

- Tu te surestimes Weasley. Quand tu es sorti avec Lavande ça ne t'as pas posé de problèmes. rappella la jeune fille.

- Luna, tu es pas comme Lavande, tu es différente... Je fais ça pour nous. assura Ron avant de l'embrasser.

Luna se radoucit et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme :

- Je t'aime tellement Ron. soupira t'elle en l'embrassant.

- Euh... Oui... Moi aussi... Mais tu ferrais mieux d'y aller avant que quelqu'un arrive.

Luna acquiesça et s'éclipsa discrètement. Ron tomba sur son lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il adorait Luna mais si on découvrait qu'il sortait avec elle il en serait fini de sa nouvelle réputation. En effet, il était enfin devenu un mec cool et envié depuis qu'il était le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et qu'il était sorti avec Lavande Brown. Mais s'il disait qu'il sortait avec Luna, appelée aussi Loufoca il redeviendrait un naze. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas oublié Hermione. Son aventure avec Luna n'était que le d'un malentendu...

"Cinq semaines auparavant...

Hermione était partie en vacances, depuis une semaine et il s'ennuyait ferme. Pas de nouvelles d'Harry et Ginny passait son temps à lui écrire ou à pleurer sur son sort. Il était donc aller se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse quand il heurta de plein fouet Luna. Ils avaient décidés de se donner rendez-vous et avaient passé le plus clair de leurs vacances ensembles. Ron avait peu à peu appris à apprécier les bizarreries de Luna, mais ils étaient toujours de simples amis. Mais un matin, alors qu'il allait lui rendre visite, il l'a découvrit en soutien-gorge en train de sortir de la salle de bain...

- Ron !

- Luna ! Je... euh... pardon... Je... Euh... Désolé !

- Non, c'est pas grave.

- Je te laisse. bafouilla l'adolescente gêné.

- Non ! Reste.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime beaucoup Ron. lui murmura t'elle en se lovant contre lui.

- Luna... tenta Ron mais les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les siennes et il parvint pas à la repousser."

Et aujourd'hui Hermione revenait. Mais comment dire à Luna qu'il en aimait une autre ?

Hermione avait aussi changé pendant les vacances. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés maintenant et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait remplacé ses pantalons en velours côtelés de première de la classe contre des minijupes et des pantalons tailles basses. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un pantalon en jean moulant et un chemisier blanc ouvert sur une brassière en jean.

- T'es sûre que ça fait pas trop ? s'enquit l'adolescente.

Une jolie adolescente métisse lui sourit et rejeta ses cheveux ébènes en arrière :

- Hermi, je t'assure que tu es magnifique.

- C'est grâce à toi Olympe. Je me sens plus sûre de moi... Je mens ! En faites je suis terrifiée ! Ca fait pas trop...

- Prostitué ? Catin ? Tu es magnifique, Hermione. rassura la jeune fille. Maintenant tu vas voir ce Ron, tu le plaques contre le mur et tu lui dis " Ron. Je te veux. Maintenant."

- J'y arriverais jamais ! gémit Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il te reste une heure pour t'entraîner.

- Quoi ? OLYMPE !

- Harry ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir. sourit M. Weasley.

- C'est pas partagé. pensa Harry en se forçant à se sourire.

- Salut Harry.

Ron et lui se serrèrent affectueusement la main. Ron lui avait quand même manqué. Harry remarqua qu'il avait grandi et que son t-shirt mettait en valeur ses pectoraux naissants.

- T'as vu Hermione ? s'enquit Ron.

- Elle va pas tarder. supposa Harry en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Où est Ginny ?

- Elle se prépare pour toi. On dirait qu'elle va recevoir le ministre de la magie en personne. T'aurais quand même pu écrire un peu plus à Ginny. Elle a passé la moitié des vacances à pleurer pour toi, si je savais pas que ma soeur était folle, je pourrais t'en vouloir.

- J'ai passé des vacances inintéressantes. J'avais rien à lui dire dans les lettres. Qu'est ce que t'as fait toi ? s'enquit Harry.

- Rien. mentit Ron en pensant à Luna et aux moments passés avec elle.

- Une cigarette ? proposa Harry.

- Harry ! gronda Mme Weasley. Donnes moi ça ! ordonna t'elle. Hermione !

- Bonjour Mme Weasley ! Salua l'adolescente en l'enlaçant.

Olympe l'avait accompagné et la mère de Ron l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Les garçons je vous présentes Olympe, elle sera avec nous cette année à Poudlard. C'est une vieille amie on s'est recroisées il y a peu de temps.

Olympe leur fit la bise et sentit le regard brûlant d'Harry sur elle, mais elle ne laissa rien montrer de sa gêne.

- Harry.

Ginny en haut des marches de l'escalier, descendit comme une princesse et embrassa tendrement l'adolescent sur la bouche.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. sourit t'elle en l'enlaçant.

Le regard d'Harry croisa celui d'Olympe qui baissa les yeux gênés. Mais cette dernière repensa à sa mission :

- Euh... Harry, est ce que tu veux bien m'emmener au Chemin de Traverse j'ai des achats à faire. Ginny viens avec nous. proposa t'elle.

- Du moment que je reste avec Harry. sourit l'adolescente en embrassant de nouveau le jeune homme.

- Et nous ? demanda Ron en se désignant avec Hermione.

- Je crois que vous avez mieux à faire. dit Olympe avec pleins de sous entendus.

Hermione et Ron étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, depuis près d'une demie heure, silencieux.

- Bouges toi, Hermi. pensa l'adolescente. Souviens toi de ce que t'as dit Olympe.

La jeune fille se leva et se plaça devant Ron :

- Ron. Euh... Je te veux. Maintenant. dit elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi ?

- Tais toi. dit elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Ron répondit aussi passionnément à son baiser et ils basculèrent sur le lit de l'adolescent. Ses doigts caressèrent le dos d'Hermione avant d'aller sur son ventre et son bas ventre.

- Ron... gémit Hermione.

Elle se retenait à grande peine de ne pas crier son nom, surtout quand elle sentit sa main s'engouffrer sous son pantalon. L'adolescente ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit si fort entre eux... et que Ron soit si doué !

- Tes parents sont en bas... souffla t'elle sans parvenir à se dégager de l'étreinte de Ron.

Ce dernier la gardait plaquait contre lui, il la voulait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Et c'était réciproque.

- Cou...

- Luna ! s'écria Ron.

L'adolescente blonde venait de transplaner dans sa chambre et elle les regardait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Luna je... Promets moi que tu ne le diras pas à tout Poudlard ou encore au Chicaneur. sourit Hermione. Je suis si gênée.

- T'en fais pas Hermi. assura Luna en retenant à grandes peines ses larmes.

- Ca va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se rhabillant.

Ron regardait Luna, l'air désolé.

- Euh... C'est rien, rien. mentit l'adolescente avant de disparaître.

- Elle avait l'air bizarre, non ? demanda Hermione.

- Luna EST bizarre. répliqua Ron.

- Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec elle ? Tu crois que c'est de nous voir tous les deux...

- On s'en fout Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas...

- C'est pas grave. Embrasses moi.

Ron s'exécuta mais espérait que Luna n'était pas trop malheureuse.

Pendant toute la promenade malgré le fait que Ginny soit pendue à son bras, Harry n'avait pas quitté Olympe des yeux. La revoir là, lui avait rappeler de tendres et d'intenses moments... Mais Olympe, semblait vouloir les oublier... Harry allait devenir la conquérir une nouvelle fois, mais avant il devait trouver quelqu'un à Ginny. Il aurait pu la lâcher sans ménagement mais ce n'était pas dans ses plans et il voulait rester ami avec Ron. Mais larguer Ginny était secondaire, il avait d'autres oeuvres beaucoup plus importantes à accomplir...

- Harry, j'ai donné rendez vous à une amie pour échanger des livres. J'en ai pour une heure maxi, ça ira ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. assura l'adolescent en pensant à ce qu'il ferait de cette heure seule avec Olympe.

Drago accompagné de ses deux molosses, se promenaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Il vit Harry parler avec une adolescente noire qu'il avait déjà vue... Olympe... Il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis la cérémonie de la grotte... Son tatouage sur son épaule le relançait, il décida de s'éloigner pour éviter de créer des soupçons.

- Tu t'es moqué de moi. On est pas dans une libraire Harry ! fit remarquer Olympe.

- Tu le savais depuis le départ. sourit Harry en fermant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

- Peut-être. avoua Olympe avec un sourire.

- Et tu m'as suivi.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Harry... murmura t'elle. Pense à Ginny.

- Ce n'est rien pour moi... Enfin Ginny c'était avant...

- Avant les Ryxs. devina Olympe. Elle déboutonna la chemise du sorcier et toucha le tatouage tribal sur sa peau nue...

- Je suis l'un des leurs maintenant...

Qui sont les Ryxs à l'origine du tatouage d'Harry ? Quel est le secret qui a tant changé notre héros ? Quel est le lien entre Drago, Harry et Olympe ? Comment se sont ils rencontrés ? Hermione saura t'elle que Ron a eu une aventure avec Luna ? Cette dernière se remettra t'elle de la trahison du sorcier ? A venir dans l'épisode 2, Neville, Fleur et les jumeaux Weasley...

**FIN**

**Ca y est c'est fini pour le moment. Si vous avez aimé ou détesté faites le moi savoir et laisser moi vos remarques ou idées, j'en tiendrais compte pour la suite !**


	2. Episode 2 : Arkanel

**Avant tout :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lâchés des reviews et lu mon histoire. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite et merci à Elise de m'avoir un peu bougé lol ! Cet épisode est moins exaltant que le premier mais prépare au troisième qui amène pleins de rebondissements et qui arrivera d'ici peu. Bonne lecture.

L'université de sorcellerie de Londres, plus connue sous le nom d'Arkanel était aussi connue que l'école de Poudlard. Les professeurs et les cours qu'ils dispensaient étaient célèbres pour leurs qualités et leurs savoirs impressionnants. Dirigée par la directrice Morgane Sylbestique, grande sorcière de 107 ans, l'établissement accueillait plus de mille élèves. Le vice-directeur Hubert de Tragnan était un éminent sorcier français, d'environ cinquante ans et plutôt bel homme. S'il était connu par tous pour son savoir et ses pouvoirs, il était aussi célèbre pour avoir une garde robe impressionnante. D'ailleurs c'était lui qui était à l'origine de l'une des règles de l'école : la robe de sorciers n'était pas obligatoire. De nombreuses matières étaient enseignées dans l'université et donc de nombreux cursus étaient possibles.

Hermione était nerveuse, même si elle avait déjà lu tous les livres du programme scolaire et apprit par cœur son emploi du temps, la perspective d'aller à l'université l'effrayait beaucoup. Harry, lui, affalé sur le canapé des Weasley, mâchonnait son chewing-gum en regardant avec attention Olympe qui discutait avec Ginny. Cette dernière, appréhendait sa première année à Poudlard sans Hermione, Ron et Harry. Olympe tentait de la rassurer dû mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Madame Weasley, les cheveux en pétard, hurlait après Ron pour qu'il prépare ses affaires… Demain ils partaient tôt, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être en retard pour leur premier jour. Harry profita de toute cette effervescence pour s'isoler…

Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain, à clef, et fit face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

- Apotheôsis veni mecum. Plasmodia t'il d'une voix grave.

Le teint du miroir se fonça et devint une épaisse brume noire… Enfin, le brouillard se dissipa et le visage de Drago apparut dans le miroir…

- Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'adolescent blond.

- Je voulais juste être sûr que tout allait bien… Blaise est là ? s'enquit Harry.

Un jeune homme à la peau noire, vint prendre place près de Drago sans sourire.

- Olympe est là ? demanda t'il, visiblement énervé.

- Oui. Elle partira avec nous demain. Apprit Harry.

- Tu prends un risque en nous contactant… On pourrait te surprendre. Dit Drago après un long silence.

- Non. J'ai pris mes précautions. Réunion dans huit jours à la grotte… Mon père sera présent.

- Tu as dit… fit remarquer Blaise.

- Je sais. Coupa Harry. C'est ce qu'il est non ?

Devant le silence des deux jeunes hommes, Harry esquissa un pâle sourire. Il adorait exercer sa nouvelle autorité sur les deux anciens serpentards…

- J'y vais. Soyez là. Sans faute.

Les visages de Drago et de Blaise disparurent pour laisser place au reflet d'Harry. Le jeune homme repensa à la surprise de Drago et de Blaise quand il avait dit « Mon père ». Pour lui aussi c'était nouveau, mais il devait s'y faire à présent…

Ron n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il savait qu'il croiserait Luna dans les couloirs d'Arkanel et il craignait sa réaction… Il avait surtout peur qu'elle parle à Hermione, de ce qu'il avait fait cet été…

- Ron ! hurla sa mère. On y va !

Le Transarkanel quittait la gare de King's Cross, quai 11 ½ à 9h. En montant, dans le train, Harry avait été surpris que Ginny n'ait pas pleuré… Ca l'avait même un peu vexé… Mais toutes ses pensées se refocalisèrent sur Olympe qui prit place en face de lui dans le wagon. Le voyage se déroula sans encombres majeures et quand ils descendirent du train, eux et les autres adolescents embarqués furent dirigés par une voix à l'intérieur d'un immense établissement de briques blanches. La masse grouillante et bruyante, attendait impatience et effrayée dans un immense hall blanc quand enfin une femme à la silhouette longiligne apparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Tous poussèrent un cri de surprise…

- Bonjour. Dit elle d'une voix rauque. Bienvenue à l'université d'Arkanel. Je suis Morganne Sylbestique la directrice. Se présenta la femme.

A ces mots, ses cheveux longs et blonds ondulèrent doucement. Ses yeux bleus perçants parcoururent la foule d'adolescents muets et subjugués.

- Sachez qu'ici, même si vous avez plus de liberté vous avez aussi plus de travail à fournir que lors de votre premier cycle. Vos professeurs et moi-même attendons de vous, une réflexion mature et des comportements d'adultes. Ici vous recevez une formation qui vous prépare à vos futurs métiers. Si vous voulez changer de cursus, il est encore temps.

Puis face au silence des élèves, Morganne sourit, satisfaite.

- Parfait. Il est temps de vous rendre dans la pièce suivante pour rencontrer l'équipe professorale et vous restaurer. Annonça t'elle en ouvrant d'un geste de la main deux immenses portes blanches.

Harry et ses amis entrèrent dans une salle encore plus grande que le hall, avec un plafond immense qui lui rappelait celui de Poudlard. Des dorures et des lustres enjolivaient la pièce. Au centre trônaient de grandes tables où des plats fumants apparurent comme par magie.

- Installez vous. Invita Morganne en rejoignant une table plus richement décorée et placée sur une estrade.

Elle s'assit près d'un homme fluet et élégant aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il portait une robe de sorcier grise pâle assorti à ses yeux.

- C'est Hubert de Tragnan. Apprit Hermione. C'est le vice-directeur d'Arkanel.

- Tu as peut-être changé de look mais t'es toujours aussi barbante ! soupira Harry.

Hermione étouffa un hoquet de surprise devant le ton cassant de son ami. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Morganne se leva, une coupe en argent à la main :

- Une nouvelle fois bienvenue à Arkanel. Je vais vous présenter vos professeurs. A ma droite le vice-directeur d'Arkanel : Hubert de Tragnan.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment, en effet la plupart n'avait qu'une envie : manger !

L'homme se leva est s'inclina dans un geste théâtral. Morganne lui sourit et attendit patiemment qu'il regagne sa place :

- Voici Mlle Leung, professeur d'arithmancie…

- Blabla… soupira Harry en baillant fort.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione outrée en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Morganne continua de présenter les professeurs :

- Et enfin… Eh bien, où est elle ?

- Ici Madame ! dit une voix féminine depuis le fond de la salle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux longs et blonds se dirigea d'une démarche élégante vers la table des professeurs. Elle adressa un immense sourire aux élèves :

- Bonjour je suis Fleur Delacour. Je suis l'assistante du professeur de Métamorphoses Monsieur Nash.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent interdits…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria Ron.

- Je te l'ai dit… dit Fleur d'une voix calme. Je suis l'assistante de monsieur Nash.

- C'est ça oui ! Tu as été envoyé par ma mère pour m'espionner ! s'énerva Ron. Je peux jamais être tranquille.

- Tu te trompes Ron. Assura Fleur doucement.

- C'est ça oui ! Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton futur mari, hein ?

Fleur baissa ses yeux bleus qui s'emplirent malgré elle de larmes…

- Parce que nous ne sommes plus ensembles. Et je n'ai aucune intention de t'espionner Ron. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec la famille Weasley ! lança t'elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

Les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis une semaine à Arkanel. Hermione et Ron ne se voyaient plus beaucoup la jeune fille ayant choisi un cursus différent que celui du garçon. Elle avait opté pour l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes, la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie, l'étude des Moldus et le droit. Cette dernière matière consistait à apprendre par cœur la procédure et le système judiciaire des sorciers. C'était le pivot de son apprentissage en effet Hermione après qu'elle se soit occupée de la défense de Buck, avait décidé de faire parti de Magenmagot, la Haute Cour de justice des mages.

Hermione dans les bras de Ron souriait aux anges et embrassa l'adolescent. Neville détourna la tête et croqua un bout dans sa barre au chocolat « Tutis'Witch ».

Le jeune homme même s'il avait minci et adopté un look plus décontracteur n'avait guère changé. Ils attendaient Harry depuis une heure. Hermione soupira : Harry prévenait toujours quand il était en retard... Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez lui...

- Hé Luna ! appela Neville en voyant la jeune fille marcher à grands pas.

Quand elle aperçut le couple enlacé, elle secoua négativement la tête et leur montra sa montre. Puis elle accéléra plus vite le pas...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Hermione alors que Neville courait après elle.

Ron haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

- Luna ! Luna ! Attends ! supplia Neville essoufflé.

Luna s'arrêta et le fixa de ses yeux rougis par les larmes…

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent en lui prenant la main.

- C'est Ron…

A la fin de son histoire, Luna n'osa pas regarder Neville. Elle ôta délicatement un de ses cheveux blonds de son poncho blanc.

- Luna… Je suis désolé. Dit enfin Neville en lançant.

- Pas autant que moi. Assura Luna en retenant ses larmes. Le pire c'est que je l'aime et que j'adore Hermione. Les voir ensembles, c'est horrible.

Neville soupira et fit une faire une promesse à son amie :

- Quoiqu'il se passe promet moi que tu me diras toujours ce qu'il ne va pas, ok ? N'hésite pas.

Luna acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand ils heurtèrent une adolescente aux yeux en amandes.

- Je suis désolée ! Pardon, pardon, pardon… Oh, je m'excuse… Je, je, je suis si…. empotée je… bafouilla t'elle en tentant de ramasser rapidement ses affaires.

Mais dans sa précipitation, sa tête cogna celle de Neville qui essayait de l'aider à ramasser ses livres, elle écrasa la main de Luna. Enfin, sa bague se coinça dans le pull de l'adolescent…

- Oh ! Je suis désolée ! dit elle encore les joues rouges, prête à pleurer.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Assura Neville en rosissant un peu.

Il lui sourit et ôta délicatement sa bague de son vêtement.

- Voilà. Dit il.

- Merci. dit l'adolescente en secouant sa main libérée.

- Mon cours commence dans une minute. Je m'appelle Luna. Informa t'elle en serrant vigoureusement la main à la jeune fille asiatique.

- Enchantée…

Mais Luna avait déjà filé. Neville lui sourit et se présenta à son tour :

- Je suis Neville, euh… Enfin je veux dire Neville Londubat.

- Sylla Leung.

Ils se serrèrent timidement la main. Sylla la replaça derrière son dos et mordit sa lèvre inférieure...

- Merci de m'avoir aidée. C'est très gentil.

- Oh, de rien.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux…

- Sylla ! Enfin ! s'écria une femme brune asiatique aussi. Le cours a commencé depuis dix minutes ! gronda t'elle.

Neville s'étonna qu'un professeur abandonne toute sa classe pour un retardataire. Sylla sourit tristement à Neville et suivit le professeur :

- Désolée... Soupira t'elle. C'est ma mère.

Pansy au bras de Drago, affichait un sourire triomphant. Ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et jetait aux élèves qu'il jugeait inférieurs à son rang, un regard de mépris… Il portait un jean griffé et une chemise noire. Un rictus carnassier sur les lèvres, il était entouré d'une bande d'élèves principalement composé d'anciens serpentards qui buvait chacune de ses paroles. Quand il aperçut Ron et Hermione enlacé, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage :

- Mais c'est le couple de l'année : la sang de bourbe qui sait tout et le sorcier roux, sans le sou ! s'exclaffa t'il.

Les élèves autour de Drago éclatèrent de rire avec lui.

- Oh le blondinet et sa pouffe sont de sortis. Remarqua méchamment Ron en désignant Pansy.

Cette dernière lui jeta un mauvais regard et d'un geste vif elle rejeta ses cheveux de jais devenus longs en arrière :

- Ne te vexe pas si Drago sort avec la plus belle fille de l'école.

- Ouh… soufflèrent le groupe d'adolescents quand le couple s'embrassa passionnément.

- Pathétique. Jugea Hermione en entraînant Ron, pour qu'ils s'éloignent.

- Hé Granger ! appela Drago. Tu es super canon.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Décidément certaines personnes, ne changeraient jamais.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry ? s'enquit elle.

- J'en sais rien… Je ne suis pas sa baby sitter.

- Oui, tu es son meilleur ami. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Tu as entendu comment, il m'a parlé et quand il a baillé à la cérémonie…

- Hermi, coupa Ron, il n'a fait que faire ce que tout le monde voulait faire à ce moment là.

- Harry n'est comme pas comme ça… Enfin il n'était pas comme ça. Modifia Hermione avec regrets. Il a tellement changé, je ne le reconnais plus.

- On a tous changé. Nota Ron en croquant dans une pomme bien verte. Harry est devenu un anarchiste cynique, tu es devenue la fille la plus sexy de Londres et moi le garçon le plus chanceux du monde.

Hermione sourit et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Ron, avant de l'embrasser.

Mais elle n'était pour autant plus rassurée sur Harry...

Ron et Harry suivaient tous les deux la même formation, les deux adolescents souhaitant devenir Aurors. Ils suivaient donc les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, d'histoire de la magie, de sortilèges, de dissimulation, de déguisement, de filature, de tapinois et enfin celui de potions.

Harry sortit du cours de déguisement en soupirant. Il avait passé une semaine horrible : il n'avait presque pas vu Olympe, avait dû subir l'interrogatoire incessant d'Hermione et n'avait pas censé de penser à Ginny. Affreux. C'est avec une migraine atroce qu'il tomba dans le canapé de la salle qui leur servait de foyer. Il grogna quand il entendit des rires de filles le tirer de sa végétation.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown et les jumelles Patil en train de pouffer devant lui.

- Vous voulez du pop-corn ? proposa t'il avec ironie.

- Ca ira merci. sourit Lavande en s'asseyant près de lui. On se demandait juste… Enfin, tu vois l'année dernière tu sortais avec Ginny Weasley, exact ?

- Exact.

- Oui et on voulait savoir si vous étiez toujours ensembles. Se lança enfin Lavande.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Oui. Lâcha Harry dans un bâillement bruyant.

Olympe vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean taille basse entra dans la pièce :

- Bonjour Harry. Dit elle timidement.

- Enfin je crois… ajouta Harry sans quitter Olympe des yeux.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce sous les regards suspicieux des adolescentes.

- C'est qui ? s'enquit l'une des jumelles Patil.

- Elle n'est pas de Poudlard. Certifia juste Pansy.

Harry se tourna vers le groupe :

- Vous êtes pas censées vous détester ? demanda t'il soudain.

Les filles se regardèrent chacune et éclatèrent de rire :

- Ca c'était à Poudlard. Ici c'est différent, TU es différent. Souffla Pansy en l'embrassant tout près des lèvres…

Le soir…

Harry, armé de sa baguette se plaça devant un mur en ruine, il tapa trois coups et murmura :

- Pasiussys Diflugum.

Le mur disparut et l'entrée d'une caverne se matérialisa. Une fois qu'Harry s'engouffra, elle disparut aussitôt.

Des bougies lévitaient dans les airs et cinq silhouettes se détachèrent pour venir vers lui. Drago, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle étaient présents. La cinquième silhouette arriva plus lentement en direction d'Harry. Rogue… Ce dernier planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Harry… Son visage resta placide quand il apperçut l'adolescent. Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager sans parler... Enfin, un sourire s'esquissa sur les minces lèvres sèches de Rogue. Il posa sa main squelettique sur l'épaule d'Harry et la serra un peu :

- Bonsoir mon fils.

centerFIN/center

Voilà c'est fini ! Le prochain épisode arrive très vite ! Si avez des suggestions etc... N'hésitez pas ! Le personnage de Sylla a été par exemple crée après la proposition de Vathany. +

Auteur: Virgy

Catégorie: Post-Poudlard

Titre: Too bad

Titre du chapitre:

Résumé: br /

center img /center

Genres: Action/aventureDramatiqueFantastiqueGénéralRomanceScience-fictionSuspenseHumour/parodie Sélectionner plus qu'un genre en maintenant la touche "Control" enfoncée.

Sélectionner plus qu'un personnage en maintenant la touche "Control" enfoncée.

Classement GPGPG-13PG-15RG-PG-13

Avertissements: Sélectionner plus qu'un avertissement en maintenant la touche "Control" enfoncée.

Envoyer à la Mailing-List: Séparer les listes multiples par des virgules.

Source du texte (texte): Avant tout : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lâchés des reviews et lu mon histoire. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite et merci à Elise de m'avoir un peu bougé lol ! Cet épisode est moins exaltant que le premier mais prépare au troisième qui amène pleins de rebondissements et qui arrivera d'ici peu. Bonne lecture.

L'université de sorcellerie de Londres, plus connue sous le nom d'Arkanel était aussi connue que l'école de Poudlard. Les professeurs et les cours qu'ils dispensaient étaient célèbres

pour leurs qualités et leurs savoirs impressionnants. Dirigée par la

directrice Morgane Sylbestique, grande sorcière de 107 ans, l'établissement accueillait plus de mille élèves. Le vice-directeur Hubert de Tragnan était un éminent sorcier français, d'environ cinquante ans et plutôt bel homme. S'il était connu par tous pour son savoir et ses pouvoirs, il était aussi célèbre pour avoir une garde robe impressionnante. D'ailleurs c'était lui qui était à l'origine de l'une des règles de l'école : la robe de sorciers n'était pas obligatoire. De nombreuses matières étaient enseignées dans l'université et donc de nombreux cursus étaient possibles.

Hermione était nerveuse, même si elle avait déjà lu tous les livres du programme scolaire et apprit par cœur son emploi du temps, la perspective d'aller à l'université l'effrayait beaucoup. Harry, lui, affalé sur le canapé des Weasley, mâchonnait son chewing-gum en regardant avec attention Olympe qui discutait avec Ginny. Cette dernière, appréhendait sa première année à Poudlard sans Hermione, Ron et Harry. Olympe tentait de la rassurer dû mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Madame Weasley, les cheveux en pétard, hurlait après Ron pour qu'il prépare ses affaires… Demain ils partaient tôt, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être en retard pour leur premier jour. Harry profita de toute cette effervescence pour s'isoler…

Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain, à clef, et fit face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

- Apotheôsis veni mecum. Plasmodia t'il d'une voix grave.

Le teint du miroir se fonça et devint une épaisse brume noire… Enfin, le brouillard se dissipa et le visage de Drago apparut dans le miroir…

- Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'adolescent blond.

- Je voulais juste être sûr que tout allait bien… Blaise est là ? s'enquit Harry.

Un jeune homme à la peau noire, vint prendre place près de Drago sans sourire.

- Olympe est là ? demanda t'il, visiblement énervé.

- Oui. Elle partira avec nous demain. Apprit Harry.

- Tu prends un risque en nous contactant… On pourrait te surprendre. Dit Drago après un long silence.

- Non. J'ai pris mes précautions. Réunion dans huit jours à la grotte… Mon père sera présent.

- Tu as dit… fit remarquer Blaise.

- Je sais. Coupa Harry. C'est ce qu'il est non ?

Devant le silence des deux jeunes hommes, Harry esquissa un pâle sourire. Il adorait exercer sa nouvelle autorité sur les deux anciens serpentards…

- J'y vais. Soyez là. Sans faute.

Les visages de Drago et de Blaise disparurent pour laisser place au reflet d'Harry. Le jeune homme repensa à la surprise de Drago et de Blaise quand il avait dit « Mon père ». Pour lui aussi c'était nouveau, mais il devait s'y faire à présent…

Ron n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il savait qu'il croiserait Luna dans les couloirs d'Arkanel et il craignait sa réaction… Il avait surtout peur qu'elle parle à Hermione, de ce qu'il avait fait cet été…

- Ron ! hurla sa mère. On y va !

Le Transarkanel quittait la gare de King's Cross, quai 11 ½ à 9h. En montant, dans le train, Harry avait été surpris que Ginny n'ait pas pleuré… Ca l'avait même un peu vexé… Mais toutes ses pensées se refocalisèrent sur Olympe qui prit place en face de lui dans le wagon. Le voyage se déroula sans encombres majeures et quand ils descendirent du train, eux et les autres adolescents embarqués furent dirigés par une voix à l'intérieur d'un immense établissement de briques blanches. La masse grouillante et bruyante, attendait impatience et effrayée dans un immense hall blanc quand enfin une femme à la silhouette longiligne apparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Tous poussèrent un cri de surprise…

- Bonjour. Dit elle d'une voix rauque. Bienvenue à l'université d'Arkanel. Je suis Morganne Sylbestique la directrice. Se présenta la femme.

A ces mots, ses cheveux longs et blonds ondulèrent doucement. Ses yeux bleus perçants parcoururent la foule d'adolescents muets et subjugués.

- Sachez qu'ici, même si vous avez plus de liberté vous avez aussi plus de travail à fournir que lors de votre premier cycle. Vos professeurs et moi-même attendons de vous, une réflexion mature et des comportements d'adultes. Ici vous recevez une formation qui vous prépare à vos futurs métiers. Si vous voulez changer de cursus, il est encore temps.

Puis face au silence des élèves, Morganne sourit, satisfaite.

- Parfait. Il est temps de vous rendre dans la pièce suivante pour rencontrer l'équipe professorale et vous restaurer. Annonça t'elle en ouvrant d'un geste de la main deux immenses portes blanches.

Harry et ses amis entrèrent dans une salle encore plus grande que le hall, avec un plafond immense qui lui rappelait celui de Poudlard. Des dorures et des lustres enjolivaient la pièce. Au centre trônaient de grandes tables où des plats fumants apparurent comme par magie.

- Installez vous. Invita Morganne en rejoignant une table plus richement décorée et placée sur une estrade.

Elle s'assit près d'un homme fluet et élégant aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il portait une robe de sorcier grise pâle assorti à ses yeux.

- C'est Hubert de Tragnan. Apprit Hermione. C'est le vice-directeur d'Arkanel.

- Tu as peut-être changé de look mais t'es toujours aussi barbante ! soupira Harry.

Hermione étouffa un hoquet de surprise devant le ton cassant de son ami. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Morganne se leva, une coupe en argent à la main :

- Une nouvelle fois bienvenue à Arkanel. Je vais vous présenter vos professeurs. A ma droite le vice-directeur d'Arkanel : Hubert de Tragnan.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment, en effet la plupart n'avait qu'une envie : manger !

L'homme se leva est s'inclina dans un geste théâtral. Morganne lui sourit et attendit patiemment qu'il regagne sa place :

- Voici Mlle Leung, professeur d'arithmancie…

- Blabla… soupira Harry en baillant fort.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione outrée en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Morganne continua de présenter les professeurs :

- Et enfin… Eh bien, où est elle ?

- Ici Madame ! dit une voix féminine depuis le fond de la salle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux longs et blonds se dirigea d'une démarche élégante vers la table des professeurs. Elle adressa un immense sourire aux élèves :

- Bonjour je suis Fleur Delacour. Je suis l'assistante du professeur de Métamorphoses Monsieur Nash.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent interdits…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria Ron.

- Je te l'ai dit… dit Fleur d'une voix calme. Je suis l'assistante de monsieur Nash.

- C'est ça oui ! Tu as été envoyé par ma mère pour m'espionner ! s'énerva Ron. Je peux jamais être tranquille.

- Tu te trompes Ron. Assura Fleur doucement.

- C'est ça oui ! Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton futur mari, hein ?

Fleur baissa ses yeux bleus qui s'emplirent malgré elle de larmes…

- Parce que nous ne sommes plus ensembles. Et je n'ai aucune intention de t'espionner Ron. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec la famille Weasley ! lança t'elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

Les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis une semaine à Arkanel. Hermione et Ron ne se voyaient plus beaucoup la jeune fille ayant choisi un cursus différent que celui du garçon. Elle avait opté pour l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes, la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie, l'étude des Moldus et le droit. Cette dernière matière consistait à apprendre par cœur la procédure et le système judiciaire des sorciers. C'était le pivot de son apprentissage en effet Hermione après qu'elle se soit occupée de la défense de Buck, avait décidé de faire parti de Magenmagot, la Haute Cour de justice des mages.

Hermione dans les bras de Ron souriait aux anges et embrassa l'adolescent. Neville détourna la tête et croqua un bout dans sa barre au chocolat « Tutis'Witch ».

Le jeune homme même s'il avait minci et adopté un look plus décontracteur n'avait guère changé. Ils attendaient Harry depuis une heure. Hermione soupira : Harry prévenait toujours quand il était en retard... Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez lui...

- Hé Luna ! appela Neville en voyant la jeune fille marcher à grands pas.

Quand elle aperçut le couple enlacé, elle secoua négativement la tête et leur montra sa montre. Puis elle accéléra plus vite le pas...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Hermione alors que Neville courait après elle.

Ron haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

- Luna ! Luna ! Attends ! supplia Neville essoufflé.

Luna s'arrêta et le fixa de ses yeux rougis par les larmes…

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent en lui prenant la main.

- C'est Ron…

A la fin de son histoire, Luna n'osa pas regarder Neville. Elle ôta délicatement un de ses cheveux blonds de son poncho blanc.

- Luna… Je suis désolé. Dit enfin Neville en lançant.

- Pas autant que moi. Assura Luna en retenant ses larmes. Le pire c'est que je l'aime et que j'adore Hermione. Les voir ensembles, c'est horrible.

Neville soupira et fit une faire une promesse à son amie :

- Quoiqu'il se passe promet moi que tu me diras toujours ce qu'il ne va pas, ok ? N'hésite pas.

Luna acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand ils heurtèrent une adolescente aux yeux en amandes.

- Je suis désolée ! Pardon, pardon, pardon… Oh, je m'excuse… Je, je, je suis si…. empotée je… bafouilla t'elle en tentant de ramasser rapidement ses affaires.

Mais dans sa précipitation, sa tête cogna celle de Neville qui essayait de l'aider à ramasser ses livres, elle écrasa la main de Luna. Enfin, sa bague se coinça dans le pull de l'adolescent…

- Oh ! Je suis désolée ! dit elle encore les joues rouges, prête à pleurer.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Assura Neville en rosissant un peu.

Il lui sourit et ôta délicatement sa bague de son vêtement.

- Voilà. Dit il.

- Merci. dit l'adolescente en secouant sa main libérée.

- Mon cours commence dans une minute. Je m'appelle Luna. Informa t'elle en serrant vigoureusement la main à la jeune fille asiatique.

- Enchantée…

Mais Luna avait déjà filé. Neville lui sourit et se présenta à son tour :

- Je suis Neville, euh… Enfin je veux dire Neville Londubat.

- Sylla Leung.

Ils se serrèrent timidement la main. Sylla la replaça derrière son dos et mordit sa lèvre inférieure...

- Merci de m'avoir aidée. C'est très gentil.

- Oh, de rien.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux…

- Sylla ! Enfin ! s'écria une femme brune asiatique aussi. Le cours a commencé depuis dix minutes ! gronda t'elle.

Neville s'étonna qu'un professeur abandonne toute sa classe pour un retardataire. Sylla sourit tristement à Neville et suivit le professeur :

- Désolée... Soupira t'elle. C'est ma mère.

Pansy au bras de Drago, affichait un sourire triomphant. Ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et jetait aux élèves qu'il jugeait inférieurs à son rang, un regard de mépris… Il portait un jean griffé et une chemise noire. Un rictus carnassier sur les lèvres, il était entouré d'une bande d'élèves principalement composé d'anciens serpentards qui buvait chacune de ses paroles. Quand il aperçut Ron et Hermione enlacé, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage :

- Mais c'est le couple de l'année : la sang de bourbe qui sait tout et le sorcier roux, sans le sou ! s'exclaffa t'il.

Les élèves autour de Drago éclatèrent de rire avec lui.

- Oh le blondinet et sa pouffe sont de sortis. Remarqua méchamment Ron en désignant Pansy.

Cette dernière lui jeta un mauvais regard et d'un geste vif elle rejeta ses cheveux de jais devenus longs en arrière :

- Ne te vexe pas si Drago sort avec la plus belle fille de l'école.

- Ouh… soufflèrent le groupe d'adolescents quand le couple s'embrassa passionnément.

- Pathétique. Jugea Hermione en entraînant Ron, pour qu'ils s'éloignent.

- Hé Granger ! appela Drago. Tu es super canon.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Décidément certaines personnes, ne changeraient jamais.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry ? s'enquit elle.

- J'en sais rien… Je ne suis pas sa baby sitter.

- Oui, tu es son meilleur ami. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Tu as entendu comment, il m'a parlé et quand il a baillé à la cérémonie…

- Hermi, coupa Ron, il n'a fait que faire ce que tout le monde voulait faire à ce moment là.

- Harry n'est comme pas comme ça… Enfin il n'était pas comme ça. Modifia Hermione avec regrets. Il a tellement changé, je ne le reconnais plus.

- On a tous changé. Nota Ron en croquant dans une pomme bien verte. Harry est devenu un anarchiste cynique, tu es devenue la fille la plus sexy de Londres et moi le garçon le plus chanceux du monde.

Hermione sourit et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Ron, avant de l'embrasser.

Mais elle n'était pour autant plus rassurée sur Harry...

Ron et Harry suivaient tous les deux la même formation, les deux adolescents souhaitant devenir Aurors. Ils suivaient donc les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, d'histoire de la magie, de sortilèges, de dissimulation, de déguisement, de filature, de tapinois et enfin celui de potions.

Harry sortit du cours de déguisement en soupirant. Il avait passé une semaine horrible : il n'avait presque pas vu Olympe, avait dû subir l'interrogatoire incessant d'Hermione et n'avait pas censé de penser à Ginny. Affreux. C'est avec une migraine atroce qu'il tomba dans le canapé de la salle qui leur servait de foyer. Il grogna quand il entendit des rires de filles le tirer de sa végétation.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown et les jumelles Patil en train de pouffer devant lui.

- Vous voulez du pop-corn ? proposa t'il avec ironie.

- Ca ira merci. sourit Lavande en s'asseyant près de lui. On se demandait juste… Enfin, tu vois l'année dernière tu sortais avec Ginny Weasley, exact ?

- Exact.

- Oui et on voulait savoir si vous étiez toujours ensembles. Se lança enfin Lavande.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Oui. Lâcha Harry dans un bâillement bruyant.

Olympe vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean taille basse entra dans la pièce :

- Bonjour Harry. Dit elle timidement.

- Enfin je crois… ajouta Harry sans quitter Olympe des yeux.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce sous les regards suspicieux des adolescentes.

- C'est qui ? s'enquit l'une des jumelles Patil.

- Elle n'est pas de Poudlard. Certifia juste Pansy.

Harry se tourna vers le groupe :

- Vous êtes pas censées vous détester ? demanda t'il soudain.

Les filles se regardèrent chacune et éclatèrent de rire :

- Ca c'était à Poudlard. Ici c'est différent, TU es différent. Souffla Pansy en l'embrassant tout près des lèvres…

Le soir…

Harry, armé de sa baguette se plaça devant un mur en ruine, il tapa trois coups et murmura :

- Pasiussys Diflugum.

Le mur disparut et l'entrée d'une caverne se matérialisa. Une fois qu'Harry s'engouffra, elle disparut aussitôt.

Des bougies lévitaient dans les airs et cinq silhouettes se détachèrent pour venir vers lui. Drago, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle étaient présents. La cinquième silhouette arriva plus lentement en direction d'Harry. Rogue… Ce dernier planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Harry… Son visage resta placide quand il apperçut l'adolescent. Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager sans parler... Enfin, un sourire s'esquissa sur les minces lèvres sèches de Rogue. Il posa sa main squelettique sur l'épaule d'Harry et la serra un peu :

- Bonsoir mon fils.

**FIN**

**Voilà c'est fini ! Le prochain épisode arrive très vite ! Si avez des suggestions etc... N'hésitez pas ! Le personnage de Sylla a été par exemple crée après la proposition de Vathany. +**


	3. Episode 3 : Ivre de vengeance

**- Lily ! ****  
****- Elle ne t'aime pas.****  
****- Sirius ne dit pas ça !****  
****Rogue se mit à sangloter...****  
****- Personne ne doit rien savoir de tout ça...****  
****- James serait dévasté nous n'avons pas le choix...****  
****- LILY ! hurla Rogue en se réveillant en sueur. ****  
****Il parcourut la pièce sombre un instant... Depuis qu'il avait pu la potion de Remore-tout, d'affreux cauchemars le hantaient chaque nuit... Et il savait comment s'en débarasser. En ce vengeant... En ce vengeant de ceux qu'il lui avait ôté sa famille et brisé sa vie... **

****

**Lavande ramena les couvertures sur sa poitrine découverte et sourit au reflet du jeune homme brun dans le miroir :****  
****- Est ce que tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit elle. ****  
****Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et se dirigea sans lui répondre vers la ****  
****salle de bain. ****  
****- Saches que je n'attends rien de toi. Enfin... pas tout de suite. ****  
****L'adolescent passa sa tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte :****  
****- Pas tout de suite ?****  
****Sans plus d'explications, Lavande mystérieuse ramassa ses vêtements épar-****  
****pillés sur le sol. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche élégante et noua ses****  
****bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrassa avec fougue :****  
****- On se verra plus tard... Harry Potter. ****  
****Le jeune homme la regarda sortir de la pièce, amusé. Il était bien plus facile de passer la nuit avec des filles comme Lavande. Elle, au moins n'espérait pas plus de lui et ne s'attendait pas contrairement aux autres à la belle et grande histoire d'amour. Harry, sentit son tatouage le picoter un peu et il repensa à la nuit dernière avec Rogue... Son père. ******

**Leur plan était en route désormais et plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter...****  
****La vengeance des Ryxs seraient incapables et James Potter et sa bande allaient****  
****payer le mal qu'ils avaient fait... **

****

**- Vous ne pouvez pas arrivé une semaine après la rentrée des classes et demande à être prise ici. expliqua Morganne Sylbestique.****  
****Tammyn, afficha un sourire hyporcrite :****  
****- Madame, j'aurais voulu être présente mais ma mère a été admise à l'hôpital le jour même et je ne pouvais...****  
****Elle étouffa un sanglot et leva ses yeux suppliants vers la directrice.****  
****- J'en appelles à votre bonté et votre générosité légendaire, madame. S'il vous plaît.****  
****Le visage de Morganne s'adoucissa et elle sourit à l'adolescente :****  
****- C'est d'accord, mademoiselle Matthews... Mais c'est la dernière fois.****  
****La srocière agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un parchemin avant de le tendre à Tammyn :****  
****- Voici votre emploi du temps. Dépéchez vous de rattraper les cours que vous avez manqué.****  
****Tammyn lui adressa son plus jolie sourire et fit mine de sécher ses larmes. Mais dès qu'elle sortie de la pièce :****  
****- Quelle abrutie celle là !****  
****Elle chiffonna le parchemin et le jeta sur le sol. D'un geste élégant, elle baissa ses lunettes sur son nez et se rendit dans le parc de l'université.**

****

**Fleur brûla à l'aide de sa baguette la dernière lettre que Bill venait de lui envoyer. Il avait perdu sa confiance et son estime, et aucune excuse ne parviendrait à lui faire oublier sa souffrance... La jeune femme regarda la feuille se consumer, les larmes aux yeux... Comment avait ils pu en arriver là ? Elle regarda sa bague de fiançailles en argent et la tourna autour de son annulaire. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait encore mais il l'avait trahi et ça elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand elle ôta le bijou et le posa au milieu des flammes...**

****

**Drago entra dans la Grande Salle et s'asseya près d'Harry seul à une table. Rogue leur avait permis de dévoiler à tous leur nouvelle amitié...****  
****- Il paraît que tu as fait des folies avec Lavande Patil. dit Drago avec ****  
****un sourire ironique.****  
****Harry leva les yeux de son livre qu'il ferma... ****  
****- Il paraît. répondit l'adolescent avec le même sourire. ****  
****Il tendit un paquet de cigarette au jeune homme blond, qui prit une entre****  
****ses longs doigts fins.****  
****- A ton avis que vont dire Granger et Weasley ? demanda Drago en lâchant une****  
****bouffée de fumée.****  
****- Je les emmerde. répondit Harry en détachant chaque syllabe. ****  
****Drago et lui éclatèrent de rire. Blaise les rejoignit et s'asseya sur la table en chêne :****  
****- Il semble qu'on l'ai localisé...****  
****- Qui ? s'enquit Drago en baissant la voix.****  
****- Le premier de la liste. Il se terre comme un chien en Pensylvanie. Rogue est parti vérifier les sources. ****  
****Harry se raidissa un peu, Rogue ne lui avait donc pas mentit...****  
****"Il ne le peut pas." pensa l'adolescent. Il avait donc raison... Sirius était encore en vie****  
****Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent et lâcha d'une voix forte : ****  
****- Je tuerais cette loque humaine de mes mains. **

****

**Luna n'en pouvait plus, elle avait passé toute la journée dans les toilettes et ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors sans avoir la tête qui tourne et l'impression désagréable que son estomac éclatait... Penchée au-dessus des toilettes, elle tira la chasse d'eau et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, épuisée.****  
****- Luna... Est ce que ça va ?****  
****Hermione s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et regardait inquiète son amie.****  
****- Oui... Je suis un peu malade... Rien de grave. assura l'adolescente.****  
****- Tu es sûre ? Luna tu es mon amie et je te sens de plus en plus lointaine en ce moment.****  
****- Je suis désolé. répondit Luna d'une voix triste.****  
****- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. dit Hermione d'une voix douce.****  
****Luna baissa les yeux gênés et lui dit dans un souffle :****  
****- Hermione... Je suis enceinte. **

****

**Sylla vêtue d'un jean dévalé et d'un cardigan rose, éclata de rires.****  
****- Tu es si drôle Neville. ****  
****Le garçon embarrassé se gratta la tête :****  
****- Tu trouves ? La plupart des gens me trouvent stupide ou bizarre. ****  
****- C'est qu'il ne te connaisse pas. répondit doucement Sylla en plongeant ses yeux marrons dans ceux de l'adolescent, qui se mit aussitôt à rougir.****  
****- Je...Je... Beuh...****  
****- Oui... encouragea Sylla les joues rosies.****  
****- Je t'aime beaucoup. parvint enfin à articuler Neville.****  
****- Moi aussi Neville. répondit timidement la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.****  
****- Euh... Tu crois... Enfin... Je me disais... Vu... Et puis... Voilà.****  
****Sylla sourit et prit la main du jeune homme...****  
****- Je crois que j'ai compris. susura t'elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.****  
****Hermione déboula vers les deux jeunes gens :****  
****- Neville !****  
****- Hermione... Qu'est ce que...****  
****- Viens ici ! ordonan la jeune fille en le tirant à l'écart.****  
****- Désolé. lança l'adolescent à Sylla. Puis en se retournant vers Hermione :****  
****- Qu'est ce qui te prends !****  
****- Luna est enceinte.****  
****- Quoi ?****  
****- Luna est enceinte !****  
****- C'est vrai ?****  
****- Oui. Et elle m'a dit qui était le père. ajouta la jeune fille d'une voix lourde.****  
****- Hermione... Je suis désolé. ****  
****- Ce n'est rien Neville... Mais maintenant tu dois prendre tes responsabilités.****  
****- Mes quoi ?****  
****- Si Luna décide de garder le bébé tu vas être père !****  
****- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant ! assura Neville.****  
****- Neville. Ecoutes moi, Luna a besoin de toi alors ne te défiles pas et assumes. Je vous ai vu tous les deux et elle pleurait... Je veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous ça ne me regarde pas... Mais...****  
****- Hermione je ne suis pas le père ! répéta Neville.****  
****- Neville ! Luna m'a tout dit. ****  
****- Luna ?**

****

**- Tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Neville les bras croisées.****  
****- Je suis désolée mais elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle que je n'ai fait qu'acquiescer. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que...****  
****- Ron était le père. termina Neville. ****  
****Luna hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant de prendre la main de Neville :****  
****- Je suis vraiment confuse Neville.****  
****- C'est rien. Mais ça grille toute mes chances avec Sylla. ****  
****- J'irais lui dire la vérité****  
****Neville leva un sourcil et Luna rectfia :****  
****- Enfi une partie. Que tu me couvres. ****  
****Neville s'asseya sur le lit de la jeune fille et passa son bras autour****  
****de son épaule :****  
****- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit il.****  
****- A ton avis. Ce n'était vraiment dans mes projets mais je veux garder cet enfant.****  
****Neville sourit à sa meilleure amie :****  
****- Je m'en doutais. Et Ron ?****  
****- Là je suis perdue... Comment abordé le sujet... J'ignore quelle sera****  
****sa réaction et à vrai dire je ne préfères pas y penser. **

****

**- **_**Lumos ! **_**  
****Le visage pâle de Rogue contrastait avec la noirceur des lieux. Plus il s'enfonçait****  
****dans la forêt, plus il faisait sombre. Il entendit un craquement et il se tourna ausssitôt vers le bruit... Le sorcier se dirigea lentement vers un buisson et y décrocha un petit morceau de toile... ****  
****'Il est passé par là..." sourit intérieurement le professeur en humant le****  
****vêtement.Il y a avait dessus un peu de sang séché...****  
****- Et en plus, il est blessé. songea t'il avec ravissement. La chasse n'en sera****  
****que plus facile.**

****

**- Hé Rouquin ! appela une voix suave. ****  
****Pansy adossée à une rembarde d'escalier se dirigea d'une démarche lascive vers Ron.****  
****- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? s'enquit l'adolescent.****  
****- Je fais une fête ce week-end et tu es invité.****  
****- En quel honneur ?****  
****- Mon anniversaire. Je tiens à réunir mes plus proches amis... sourit l'adolescente.****  
****- Et depuis quand j'appartiens à ce cercle ?****  
****- Depuis que tu es devenu si sexy. répondit Pansy en entortillant autour de ****  
****son doigt l'une de ses mèches rousses.****  
****- J'espère te voir là bas. lâcha t'elle en s'éloignant. ****  
****Ron observa le carton d'invitation en velours noir. Elle était bien à son nom. L'époque de Poudlard semblait bel et bien révolue. Il continua à marcher dans le couloir, heureux d'être considéré maintenant comme quelqu'un de sexy. Il adressa son plus sourire à deux adolescentes qui le regardait à la dérobée. Ces dernières rougirent et lui fire un petit signe timide de la main. ****  
****Il apperçut Harry en compagnue de Drago et Blaise et il se hâta vers eux...****  
****- Harry ! Est ce qu'ils t'embêtent ? demanda Ron en leur jetant un regard noir.****  
****- Non. Ils sont avec moi. assura l'adolescent sans lui jeter un regard.****  
****- Comment ça ?****  
****- Ron. Tu es un mec cool maintenant... Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, pour te sentir exister aux yeux des autres. Alors va te trouver un autre meilleur ami, parce qu'aujourd'hui considère que je ne suis plus le tien.****  
****Harry haussa les éapules et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, sous les regards moqueurs de Drago et Blaise. **

****

**- Sirius ! Oh, Sirius ! appela Rogue avec ironie. ****  
****- Tu ne le trouveras pas. dit une voix grave.****  
****- Albus. devina le professeur avant de se retourner. Où est donc parti notre cher ami ?****  
****- Severus oublie cette idée de vengeance ça ne changera rien. ****  
****- Ca m'apaisera. répliqua Rogue, dont le sourire s'était évanoui. ****  
****- Ca nous détruira tous. ****  
****- Ah, c'est donc ça... sourit le sorcier en tournant autour du directeur de****  
****Poudlard. Tu as peur d'être le prochain sur la liste.****  
****- Je n'ai pas peur.****  
****- Oh, que si Albus. Tu crains que les Ryxs s'en prenne à toi car tu es aussi****  
****coupable que ses maudits maraudeurs ! vociféra Rogue. ****  
****- Severus...****  
****- Oui ! J'ai découvert ton petit ménage, Albus. Tu n'es pas aussi bon que****  
****tu veux le laisser paraître. Tu m'as trahi. Tu savais... depuis le début****  
****et tu as laissé faire. Tu les as même couvert.****  
****- Je l'ai fait par amitié... ****  
****- ET MOI ? N'ETAIS JE PAS TON AMI ALBUS ? hurla Rogue fou de colère. ****  
****Dumbledore, ressera ses doigts sur sa baguette et recula de quelques pas.****  
****- Ne crains Dumby... dit Rogue avec un sourire. Je ne te ferais rien... C'est mon fils qui se chargera de te tuer. **

****

**Fleur ensommeillée, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son dortoir. Le couloir était désert et la plupart des élèves déjà endormie. Fleur se hâta encore plus, pressée de retrouver son lit. Un grincement la fit s'arrêter...****  
****- Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda t'elle.****  
****Silence.****  
****La jeune femme continua donc son chemin quand un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, elle vit volte-face et scruta l'endroit plongé dans l'obscurité. Fleur pensa à baguette qu'elle avait laissé sur son lit. Elle accéléra le pas quand elle sentit une main se refermer violemment autour de son cou.****  
****- Non ! suffoca t'elle en se débattant mais l'agresseur était plus puissant.****  
****Elle parvient à se dégager de son emprise et courut à en perdre haleine mais un bras l'attrapa et la coinça sur le sol...****  
****- A L'AIDE ! hurla t'elle mais un sort lui cousu la bouche et ses yeux écarquillés par la terreur qu'elle vit la main brandir une lame en argent... Elle s'enfonça dans son bas ventre...**

**FIN**


End file.
